The present invention relates to an individual verification apparatus and, more particularly, to an individual verification apparatus for verifying a speaker on the basis of his speech.
In a cash card system or an automated teller machine system in banks, individual verification is performed by identifying an ID number keyed in by a customer with the ID number magnetically recorded on his ID card or debit card. Such individual verification can be realized with simple logical operations and hence is widely used.
However, if the user loses his ID card, the verification becomes impossible. Furthermore, if somebody happens to know the ID number on the lost ID card, he may be able to withdraw money from an account which does not belong to him.